1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dust collectors for removing dust from air in any location, and more particularly to dust collectors which can effect cleaning of filters while maintaining a filtering operation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many areas, particularly under present high environmental standards, require continuous cleaning of air so that the dust therein is below maximum limits. To perform their function in an optimum manner, such air-cleaning apparatus, or dust collectors, as they are normally called, should be sufficiently light in weight so that they can be made portable and thereby moved easily from one location to another as the need arises. Further, it is necessary from time to time to remove dust from the filter elements of such dust collectors so that their efficiency and effectiveness may be maintained at a proper level, and it is desirable that this be done without interrupting the continuous cleaning of the air of the surrounding environment.
There are dust collectors presently on the market which perform such continuous cleaning operation and which, on some programmed basis, effect removal of dust from individual filters so as to maintain their effectiveness. Presently available dust collectors of this type normally effect the removal of collected dust from individual filters by directing a pulse of air at high pressure against the filter to be cleaned. Provision of such high pressure air to effect the jet pulse cleaning requires, of course, an air compressor and also requires the associated conduits and valving for controlling the supply of high pressure air for this purpose. This auxiliary equipment is costly and involves significant weight. It therefore not only adds significantly to the total cost of the installation, but makes it difficult to provide a dust collector of adequate capacity which is truly portable. Prior art patents show dust collectors employing a plurality of filter elements and including provision for sequentially cleaning the filters while continuing to employ the remaining filters in the cleaning operation. However, such prior art apparatus with which the applicant is familiar is of a relatively complex nature and requires a relatively complex electrical system for operating switches and solenoids to effect the desired flow of air for simultaneously effecting air cleaning and cleaning of individual filters.
In the apparatus of this invention, by contrast, a relatively simple mechanical structure employing a single shaft with a plurality of notched discs, or cams, is utilized for effecting the necessary reverse flow while normal flow of air for cleaning the environment is continued. The apparatus is economical in cost, simple in construction, relatively light in weight so as to be portable, and avoids the necessity of complex electrical systems, valves, or air compressors required in prior art apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a continuous cleaning dust collector including provision for sequentially removing dust from filters of the dust collector while maintaining the air cleaning operation.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus of this type which does not require an air compressor and a supply of air at high pressure for cleaning the filters and which eliminates the need for associated conduits and valving.
It is a further object of this invention to provide apparatus of this type in which a simple mechanical arrangement effects reverse flow of air for removing dust from one filter while continuing the normal flow of air through the remaining filters.
It is a further object of this invention to provide apparatus of this type which is simple in construction, light in weight, low in cost, and which requires a minimum of maintenance.